


Laughter is Illogical

by yaoichan12



Series: Grayson and Co. [6]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-27 09:17:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2687414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoichan12/pseuds/yaoichan12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amanda thinks her young grandson is just too cute.<br/>Sarek thinks that everyone in his house is illogical.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Laughter is Illogical

**Author's Note:**

> First time ever writing a fanfic or posting.  
> I had to write a fiction story for a class and this is what happened. It is partially inspired by a cute lil guy in my life. ^-^

           “Daddee, daddee?” Amanda heard the little voice ask her from the back of the hovercar.  She glanced at her grandson, Grayson, in the rear-view mirror and smiled, this wasn’t the first time during the car ride home that he had asked for his dad.

            “We will see your daddy in a few minutes, sweetie.” She told him.  Grayson gave her a look that said “ok” from the back seat where he was lounging, buckled in his little car seat and holding his stuffed sehlat, his blonde hair barely covering the tips of his little pointed ears.  _Besides the hair and eyes, he looks just like a mini Spock,_ Amanda thought, smiling to herself.  She looked back to the road and kept driving.

            .

            .

            .

            “Dada, dada?” Amanda heard Grayson’s little voice questioning her again.

            “Yes, we will see your other father, too.” She replied.  Grayson must have been satisfied with that answer and was quiet again.  Amanda kept driving.

            .

            .

            .

            “Grampaw, grampaw?” Amanda huffed a little laugh at hearing yet another question from Grayson.  _He’s only sixteen months, but he sure is chatty_ , Amanda thought.   She looked at him in the rear-view mirror again, smiled and said, “Yes, sweetie.  We will see everyone at home in just a few minutes.”  Grayson must have been satisfied with that response because he went quiet again.  Amanda checked the road and then turned down their long drive-way.  She glanced at him once more and saw that his attention was occupied, chewing on one of his sehlat’s ears.  She looked back to the road and saw their house just up ahead.  _Home at last,_ she thought.   Just as she was putting the hovercar into park in front of the garage that was starting to open, she heard, “Daddee, daddee?”

            Her husband, Sarek, came out of the opening garage just in time to see his wife laughing in the driver’s seat.  He came up to her door and opened it, hearing her laughter.  He could feel her amusement through their bond.

            “Wife, what is humorous?” Sarek asked her.

            “Grampaw, grampaw!” Sarek glanced into the back seat at hearing Grayson calling him.  Amanda just laughed more.

            “Wife?”

            Amanda wiped her eyes and settled down her laughter.  She gathered up her purse and got out of the car. “Your grandson,” she started. “Has been most chatty today.  He spent the whole car ride questioning where you and his fathers were.”  She opened the back door to gather Grayson from his car seat. “He would be quiet for a few moments, then ask for his daddy, dada, and grandpa,” She settled Grayson on her hip and gave Sarek his diaper bag to hold.  “and if I didn’t respond he would just keep repeating daddy, daddy, daddy, over and over.” She gave another light laugh and gave Grayson an eskimo kiss that made him giggle and his bright blue eyes light up.

            Sarek just nodded.  “He is a very intelligent and curious child.”

            Amanda smiled up at him and started walking toward the front door and into the house.  Once inside, she set Grayson down in the foyer and off he went running into the next room, carrying his sehlat with him.  She followed after him and heard his screams of delight.  _He must have found his dads._ When Amanda turned the corner into the living room, she saw her son-in-law Jim holding Grayson up in the air and blowing raspberries on his tummy. 

            Jim sat Grayson down on the floor near his toys and looked at Amanda and asked, “Did you have a good day with him?” Amanda smiled and replied, “He was wonderful.”  Jim gave a big grin and turned to look at his son, who was playing with a toy starship on the floor. 

“That’s good.  He is getting to be quite vocal.  Yesterday he was constantly repeating: grammee, grammee, grampaw, grampaw, over and over.”

            Amanda doubled over laughing.  Jim looked over at her, wondering why she was laughing so hard.  Sarek entered the room and he and Jim shared a look as Amanda was shaking with laughter. 

            “Wife?”

            “Amanda?”

            Amanda just waved her arms that she was fine and tried to stop laughing.  When she finally did and wiped her eyes, she saw that both Sarek and Jim were staring at her like she had two heads.  She then told them about her day and Grayson’s constant questions.  Jim smiled and giggle a bit. 

Then they heard Grayson let out an adorably forced laugh of “Ah ha-ha!”

            This time both her and Jim started to laugh hysterically, with Grayson grinning and giggling from his spot on the floor.

            At this point, Spock came into the room and starred at his mother and bond-mate hysterically laughing, one of his eyebrows rising slightly.  He gave his father a questioning look. Sarek just gave a little shrug and said, “Humans. They are most illogical.” 


	2. Lingerie is Illogical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short, silly drabble I wrote and decided to add here :)

Jim and Amanda walked into the house after spending the day together shopping. They sat their bags down in the living room before going into the kitchen to get something to drink.  Jim came back into the living room first and sat down on the couch as his bondmate came into the room.

“Hey, Spockums,” Jim greet him with a smile.

Spock shook his head at his mate before eyeing the shopping bags.

“Where’s Grayson?” Jim asked, watching as Spock peeked into one of the bags.

“My father is outback with him.  What did you buy?”

Jim grinned, “Stuff.”

Spock glanced to his mate before reaching into a bag and pulling out a sheer, lacy baby doll top, similar to what Jim had worn a few years previous for Valentine’s Day when he was pregnant with Grayson.

“Will you wear this for me tonight, ashayam?” Spock asked, his eyes darkening with lust.

Jim’s grin got bigger, “I would, but I can’t.”

“Why? I wish to see you in it.”

Jim chuckled, “Spock, sweetheart. Ashayam.  What you are holding is what your mother bought to wear for your father.”

Spock froze.  Jim bit his bottom lip to keep from laughing as he watching Spock’s eye start to twitch. 

Amanda came in to the room and stopped when she saw her son looking odd.

“Spock, sweetie, what’s wrong?” Amanda asked.

“THIS IS NOT APPROPRIATE FOR YOU TO WEAR!” Spock snapped before ripping the garment and fleeing the room.  

Amanda was slightly startled at her son’s outburst.  She then looked at her son-in-law as he started to hysterically laugh.

Sarek came into the living room, holding his grandson and stared at the humans before asking, “Why did Spock yell?”

Amanda shrugged and then giggled, “I guess he’s not comfortable with the fact that I buy lingerie to wear for you.”

Jim fell off the sofa from laughing so hard.

Sarek shook his head and left the room with his grandson.  Once he was back outside, Sarek said to Grayson, “Everyone in the house is illogical.”

“Iwogical!” Grayson exclaimed, giggling in his grandfather's arms. 

Sarek nodded, “Yes, very illogical.”


End file.
